poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Ned Noodlehead
|image=Ned Noodlehead.png |imagecaption="I love anything related to super heroes!" |gen=Male |spec=Poptropican |island=Super Power Island Reality TV Island |ffi=Friend/Rival }} Ned Noodlehead is a generous comic book salesman located on Super Power Island. He is also the online avatar of Jeff Kinney his username being Comickid. On the Creator's Blog, his username is Comic Kid. Jeff's Poptropican name is Sleepy Flipper. According to Poptropica Adventures, he is Betty Jetty's brother. Characteristics Appearance Ned is an average sized Poptropican. He wears large black glasses with tape on them. He has yellow-orange hair in a mullet. He wears a creamish shirt with a pocket, buttons, and a collar. In the pocket there is a blue pen. He wears forest green overalls and a small red bow tie. He has large buck teeth and 8 freckles. As "Hot Dog Boy" he wears a light purple cape. If you dial 1337 (Leet) on your Nabooti Island cell phone, you get most of his outfit and his nerd-like appearance. Storyline Role on Super Power Island Ned is an average hero-loving civilian who works at and own the Comic Book Shop on Super Power Island. His alter ego, "Hot Dog Boy," is an average super sausage superhero/sidekick. He will give you a manual on how to become a super hero. After you have defeated the first five villains and you knock Betty Jetty out of the sky, Ned dashes into her, knocking her out. Despite the fact that you defeated the first 5 out of 6 bad guys, Ned steals your glory and is awarded the island's medallion and celebrated as a hero. However, he is willing to trade the medallion for a hot dog. Role on Reality TV Island Ned also appears on Reality TV Island as a fellow competitor occasionally. Before the challenges, he says, "Just give me a hotdog and I can take any challenge," "Did you know I'm really a super hero in disguise?" or, "Did you know I've memorized over 2,000 comic books?" He never appears as "hot dog guy" or even when he appears with a cape on him. Role in Poptropica Adventures When Ned's comic book shop was robbed, he asked a Poptropican to help figure out who did it. But when he discovered it was his sister, Betty Jetty, he destroyed all of the evidence that it was her. Unfortunately for Ned, the Poptropican put the evidence back together and caught Betty Jetty in the subway. Ned ran in and told the truth of what happened, and Betty said the only reason she stole form the comic book shop was so she could share them with everyone, which Ned never did. Therefore, he hired her to work in the shop and help share the comic books. Gallery Poptropica5.jpg|A Poptropican with Ned Noodlehead in a multi-player room. Poptropica4.jpg|Ned Noodlehead after knocking out Betty Jetty. Poptropica3.jpg|An unknown Poptropican that looks similar to Ned Noodlehead. Pencil Warrior.jpg|Ned Noodlehead on the left on the cover of Pencil Warriors. Adventuressuperpower.png|Ned Noodlehead on right back Unnamed City Island Preview 3.png|Ned Noodlehead appears in this Zomberry Island sneak peek. Ned'sseat.png|Ned Noodlehead's subway seat. Poptropica Adventures Ned Noodlehead.png|In Poptropica Adventures Trivia *He likes referring to himself as Hot Dog Boy due to his liking towards hot dogs. *His nickname Hot Dog Boy is written on a subway seat in Zomberry Island. *In the Creators Blog, he used to be called Comic Kid. He was also mentioned to love fish. However, he doesn't appear in the Poptropica Creators Blog anymore. *He is also the avatar of Jeff Kinney, the creator of Poptropica. *According to the video-game Poptropica Adventures, he is Betty Jetty's brother. *A Poptropican with a similar appearance appears in a line for the restroom in PoptropiCon Island. *He is uncostumizable, but you can get most of his appearance if you dial 1337 in your cell phone from Nabooti Island. Category:Super Power Island Characters Category:Reality TV Island Contestants Category:Poptropica Adventures Category:Reality TV Island Characters